Guard and Detect
by Grandjoe
Summary: IDWverse, Kaon has been taken and sides are being chosen. The biggest decision in the lives of two friends, the enforcer Blitzwing and the detective Nightbeat, has arrived. The 'Decepticon Manifesto' and a cataclysmic event on the streets shall influence the future of two unique individuals. Leads directly into Spotlight Orion Pax.
1. Chapter 1

**Guard and Detect**

**Chapter 1**

Cybertron - Cycles after the Decepticon Insurrection in Kaon: 5

He violently swigged from his vial of energon. In his opinion they almost deserved it; after the Clampdown, Registration act and the redundancy of miners, surely the Senate had seen it coming? Perhaps they did. What if the Senate consciously sparked the Decepticon uprising in order to wage a war against them, a plot to distract the general populace from their lack of freedom? The extent of Nightbeat's own wild conspiracy scared even himself as he put down another glass of premium energon. These days were dark indeed.

"You, my friend, have had enough." Quark's voice was stern. He was drained, strained and the last thing he needed was another miserable, drunken friend. Nightbeat analysed Quark's thoughts thoroughly, but was too unhappy to soothe or comfort him in the slightest. Generally Quark was great company, but this was certainly not a 'general' point in time, he was far too conservative, Nightbeat quietly thought to himself. It was times like this when he needed to talk to someone who was more rational and down to Cybertron. Granting Quark a grunted farewell, Nightbeat set off to visit his comrade in the Tritorian Guard. Blitzwing was always a breath of unfiltered fresh air.

* * *

The raised fist had gripped a painted purple insignia. According to the Senate, the Decepticon 'Plague' had swept through Iacon late in the previous night, leaving only propaganda posters in their wake. The poster drew Blitzwing in deeper as he had looked into it; the raised fist stirred an emotion in him in that he had never felt before; or at least he had never let it rise to the surface in such a way. Anger seethed through Blitzwing's circuitry. Working as an armed enforcer, he had been lucky. Forged as a strong guard unit he would never be without employment or energon, unlike the 'Empties' he callously passed by every day. He had always accepted it, the natural order, none could stop the senate. But something about that symbol, as he looked at the poster he was no longer so sure.

* * *

Oh how Quark would disapprove, Nightbeat thought as he did something he had been meaning to do for a long time. He opened the link and watched as the samizdat writing speedily downloaded into his data-pad. 'The Decepticon Manifesto' the document had proudly emblazoned upon its title page. Its author was the mysterious cavalier of freedom, Megatron of Tarn. Thoughtfully and open-mindedly, Nightbeat had scanned the introduction.

Rumour held that during the recent 'troubles' in Kaon, Megatron had killed Sentinel Prime but surely that was just a rumour. The Apex armour held by the current Prime could not be defeated by the bravest warrior on Cybertron, let alone an intellectual. It was on the fourth page that a particular paragraph drew Nightbeat's attention.

"_And on that day of Declaration, all Cybertronians will stand united against oppression and shall overthrow the Senate with one voice. From that day forth our race shall be known collectively as Decepticons. Look to Nova Peak, prepare, wait and do not fall asleep. When that Declaration Day arrives, we shall fulfil the dream of the Knights of Cybertron. _

_On that day, all shall be one."_

Nightbeat could not believe it; this writing seemed to him so pure and from the spark. Only now did he understand the positivity and truth of the Decepticon ideal. He had to show Blitzwing. For the first time in his near-infinite life span, he felt as if there was no time to spare.

* * *

As he had wandered confused, struggling with his emotions, Blitzwing turned a corner into an alley well known as home for its population of 'Empties'.' He didn't understand why he took this detour from his normal path to 'The Grotto' the place he called home; it was if Primus was guiding him. He instantly regretted his decision when he almost unwittingly walked into the midst of a disagreement. Several Senate Police had just brutalised a poor citizen. From behind the corner, Blitzwing watched as a small black and gold robot confronted the towering police force. Blitzwing's face contorted in shock as a blast of energy shattered the worn body of the black and gold transformer. Blitzwing had felt a strong urge to step in, but before he could convince himself to do so, a white racing robot leapt into the fray, his anger was unparalleled. He executed the Senate police in seconds, a force of pure rage taking vengeance. Realising what he had done, the white robot quickly fled into the darkness once more. Blitzwing could not believe it; this display of vengeance was violent, but he could understand the white robots rage. As he watched the white robots take flight, he realised that he vaguely remembered him, an ex-racer by the name of Drift. A fire took root within the spark of Blitzwing. The Senates corruption would not stop itself, he realised, it must be made to stop and if violence is required then it is justified.

* * *

When the mentally broadened Nightbeat arrived at 'The Grotto', he found Blitzwing in a state of deep reflection.

"What brings you here?" Blitzwing questioned pensively without even looking up.

"What's wrong?" Nightbeat was taken aback by the coldness of Blitzwing's words. Blitzwing certainly wasn't ever the warmest or most talkative of transformers, but this level of solemnity was unusual.

"I just witnessed a citizen murdered by the Senate police." Blitzwing's words froze the air.

Nightbeat could not think of the words to reply, the Senate was getting more ruthless but a firsthand account of their violence was something he could not take lightly.

"Then another citizen, the racer turned circuit-speeder addict called Drift, eliminated the police." Blitzwing continued.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Blitzwing momentarily paused ", I should have killed them myself."

"What?!" Nightbeat almost lost his footing with the shockingly callous words of Blitzwing.

"Drift was justified. The Decepticons are right. Violence is the only way. No more of this 'Till all are one' and political garbage. I am going to take action now. I am going to Kaon now. You will come with me if you know what is right."

"What are you talking about? What about the Decepticon Manifesto?" Nightbeat questions emotionally. Blitzwing tossed a Data-track into his hands.

"The situation is long past pacifist rhetoric. It took today to make me realise. Read this."

Nightbeat looked down at the data-track in his hands.

"_Towards Peace by Megatron of Tarn" _it reads.

"What is this?" Nightbeat cried in exasperation.

"The truth. Sentinel is dead. He has already been replaced. Zeta Prime will no doubt be worse than his predecessor." From outside, the sounds of engines resonate and drown out the deep guttural voice of Blitzwing.

"My escort has arrived. I take my leave." Blitzwing quickly sat up and exited the room.

Nightbeat watched on, his mouth agape as Blitzwing boarded the immense Astrotrain.

"Good luck, wherever Primus takes you." Blitzwing bid farewell to his old friend.

As Astrotrain lifted from the ground, Nightbeat glanced at the copy of 'Towards Peace' in his hand. Confident in the fact he would regret his decision later, Nightbeat leapt on to the back of Astrotrain as he engaged his thrusters. Nightbeat held tightly for dear life, as the passenger hangar door opened and a proud Blitzwing exited chuckling jovially and smiling broadly.

"I knew you'd come. You always do what is right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cybertron - Cycles after the Decepticon Insurrection in Kaon: 30

Black smog brooded on the discontented horizon. Astrotrain was approaching Kaon.

"What has befallen this place?" Nightbeat could not stifle his horrified gasp. Blitzwing calmly stepped forward and stood beside the anxious Nightbeat.

"Megatron eagerly awaits your arrival. It is not every day that a Triplechanger joins the Decepticon ranks. Decepticon command does however wish to know the identity of the genericon." Astrotrain gruffly remarks. Nightbeat did not try to suppress his frowning displeasure, and nudged Blitzwing.

"A genericon? Learn to have some respect; this here is Nightbeat, Cybertron's greatest detective!" Blitzwing proudly booms.

"A Senate informant perhaps? Prove your loyalty." Astrotrain stops and hovers gently.

"You accuse me? Because of the Senate I have been without work for the last few solar cycles. There are no more murders or mysteries to investigate, they're all orchestrated, fabricated and covered-up by the Senate. Just like with Senator Sherma!" Nightbeat motions mightily, trying to convince the air-transport unit of his genuine intentions.

"You speak words, yet I don't see action. Only action is proof." Astrotrain responds as he suddenly lurched forward, toward the cold ground bellow. Blitzwing leapt out and transformed into his Cybertronian tetra-jet form, whilst Nightbeat rapidly hurtled toward the ground, screaming in his freefall.

* * *

Megatron stood alone in Kolkular. He looked up at his empty throne, formed from the shreds of Sentinel Prime. Victory had been achieved in Kaon. There was desolation but peace was yet to accompany it, Megatron thought to himself as he paced alone, plotting. He truly did want what was in the interest of the common good. At least that is what he kept telling himself. _"The true revolutionary is guided by immense feelings of love." _The line from his first treatise 'The Illusion of Progress' suddenly and painfully leapt to mind. No, he told himself, this was not the time for doubts. There could be no ideological contemplation, the Torus states were soon to fall, and Cybertron would surely follow it.

* * *

Megatron wore the scars from the insurrection proudly; he refused to spend any time in the CR chamber. The battered and worn robot resiliently wandered through the burning wasteland of Kaon. He longed for the freshness of home, a time where he could return to Tarn in happiness, where he could enjoy his life and search for purpose in his own way; he longed for freedom. Overhead he heard a large engine rumble. They were right on time.

* * *

As Nightbeat plummeted toward the ground he wished he had a gun in hand. That way he could have shot that reckless Astrotrain before he hit the surface and went off-line. Just as he began to angrily resign to his fate, he was shot at full force by a fusion cannon. The power of the blast propelled him upwards into the air, completely eliminating the speed he had gained as he fell. He then lightly fell a few metres before landing with a searing pain in his damaged back. At least he was alive he thought. Megatron chuckled jocundly as he approached the wounded Nightbeat. Blitzwing transformed back into robot mode as he lightly touched down.

"What did you do?" Blitzwing exclaimed.

"I broke his fall." Megatron was rather amused.

Astrotrain landed gracefully and gave Nightbeat a smug look.

"Get this fool some help." Astrotrain commanded Swindle, who had all the while been standing, hidden in the shadow of Megatron.

"Come Blitzwing, follow me to Kolkular." Megatron's voice was deep and dark, yet charismatic. Without a word Blitzwing followed, whilst Swindle fumbled with the stretcher restraint for Nightbeat and Vortex arrived to transport the wounded transformer.

* * *

Nightbeat awoke in a dark medi-bay. At first he believed himself alone and he vigorously sat up on the operating table, but as he examined his glum surroundings he noted company; a blue Decepticon, seeker body type. The Seeker made no move to explain anything, he just stood as still as an Adaptus statue. Nightbeat attempted to step of the table but before he could reconsider, his legs buckled and he toppled over.

"Not a flyer?" the Seeker held a rather patronising tone.

"What am I doing here?" Nightbeat had intended the question as a thought, but in his tired and confused state he had spoken it, albeit slurred.

"Don't ask me. I may have to ask myself the same question. The name's Thundercracker."

Suddenly Nightbeat felt a faint glow of respect for the stranger, who mere seconds before he had detested. Thundercacker's face was troubled but kind in its own way.

The door to the medi-bay swung open as a purple Seeker entered.

"Get up. Megatron wants to see you now. He hates to be kept waiting." Skywarp spits.

"He always says that." Thundercracker mutters under his breath as he heaves Nightbeat to his feet. Together they make their way down a hall of damaged and injured robots. The vicious 'Liberating' force seemed on the verge of rioting. Or even cannibalism.

"Welcome to Kaon." Thundercracker and Nightbeat enter the grand door of Kolkular; Megatron's throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cybertron - Cycles after the Decepticon Insurrection in Kaon: 35

_Kaon: Megatron's throne room - Kolkular_

"Peace through Tyranny." Megatron's deep voice echoed through the throne room.

Skywarp stood in awe, offering a timid salute. Thundercracker bore a regal expression. Nightbeat was concerned. This so-called 'academic' bore massive fusion cannon on his arm and had large artillery mounted on his back. Nightbeat had read the Manifesto; it bore such passion, such spark. But its writer, this Megatron, was as cold as the heart of Mortilus. His ragged and shattered body seemed to be fuelled only by blinding hate.

"Nightbeat..." Megatron spoke his name, from that mouth it sounded like poison.

"I have a task for you..."

* * *

Blitzwing left his optics and his spark open as he wandered through the desolation of Kaon.

"Just a little higher." A green and purple constructicon called to his fellow as he raised steel reinforcing rods. The rebuilding was underway, both of the city and the decrepit Cybertronian social structure. Blitzwing could not help but smile.

"Blitzwing, you great gallant!" Octane warmly greeted his friend and former Tritorian guard and co-worker.

* * *

_Iacon: The Citadel _

Zeta paced through his room. In less than a cycle, the mantle of leadership would be passed on to him. Sentinel was slaughtered. The general populace had not yet been informed, though rumours had spread. It was all about impact, announcing the death of the previous Prime at the inauguration of the new, would instil fear into the population, let them know that the Senate meant business. The crackdown on the insurgency would take place with overwhelming swiftness, and Megatron would hang and the age-old social ascendancy would be solidified, the only functional social order. Zeta's goal was clear; to facilitate the formation of a Greater Cybertron. A pride filled Zeta as he envisioned himself in his new body, the upgrade Wheeljack, Ratchet and Proetus were preparing for him. Zeta was forged as part of the upper-castes. First and foremost he was a bot of administration, spending his early days ensuring the sustainable and highly profitable running of the Iacon gaming and gambling sector. It was then that he was employed as the personal assistant to Nominus Prime, upon the ascension of Sentinel Prime to the position of leadership, Prowl took his position. Zeta meanwhile became the head chronicler and archivist of the Senate, albeit briefly. It was during this period that Zeta gained comprehensive knowledge of the Prime dynasty, the first ark and Jhiaxus' experiments. Some of these experiments Zeta found very interesting indeed. He had always known he would be a Prime. It was Senator Shockwave that had first noticed his leadership potential. Shockwave had once being enjoying a quiet drink at Iacon's Monacus bar, when a furious riot broke out over a political debate. Zeta stepped in and easily quelled the fight, all were amazed at the bureaucrats ability. But anyway that was history; Zeta brushed aside his thoughts as he prepared for the Investiture ceremony. It was in this satisfied and zealous haze that he became unusually unaware to the intruder in his midst. He did not notice the small blue and yellow transformer who had entered the room.

* * *

Puch and Sideswipe lay in stasis-lock in a motionless heap outside of the room. Cybertronians 'greatest' detective had frequently freelanced as a journalist, and as such the front-door guards at the Citadel had not even given a second thought in letting him enter the media fanfare in the Citadel foyer. He had covertly slipped upstairs and blasted his way through Zeta's guards. Nightbeat stood alone with Zeta. He began to doubt the righteousness of his task, but could not physically resist. Zeta swung around violently, finally sensing Nightbeat's presence, and found himself staring into the barrel of a fusion cannon, a down-sized replica of Megatron's signature weapon.

"You don't have to do this." Zeta calmly asserted and Nightbeat attempted to lower the cannon. Just at the moment, Orion Pax jumped from the ceiling and landed squarely onto Nightbeat. The fusion cannon spun away into the corner as Orion hoisted Nightbeat into the air, grabbing him by the throat.

"Who sent you?" Orion demanded as he aggressively pushed Nightbeat against the wall.

"Come now Pax, no need to be too rough." Zeta calmly but firmly stated. Orion Pax reluctantly loosened his grip.

"Megatron." As soon as Nightbeat spoke the name he felt his vocal processors jam. This was Soundwave's doing, he thought as his optics grew clouded and he promptly passed out.

* * *

When Nightbeat re-entered the land of the functional, he awoke to hear Orion Pax arguing viciously. His head was a blur; he could neither move nor fully comprehend what he was hearing. He took in fragments, words, names; "Roller", "Shockwave" and Orion's final stern sentiment; "The Decepticons are a menace!" he had bellowed. Seconds later the med-bot Orion had argued with walked over to the slab upon which Nightbeat lay.

"You awake?" Ratchet's concern for the would-be assassin was genuine.

Nightbeat could barely manage a nod, but he appreciated Ratchet's concern.

"Looks like you've had a rough night. A cerebro-shell implanted in your brain module allowed for limited mental manipulation." Ratchet held up a small purple and yellow chip, a foul experiment of Soundwave. Nightbeat had been tricked. Killing the Prime was a heinous crime; he thanked the Matrix that he had not killed its holder. Hopefully this Prime would be better than the last. Soundwave had claimed that the micro-chip was a stamina enhancement for his reconnaissance mission in Iacon. He had not expected his 'recon' mission to involve the killing of Zeta Prime. His memory from the last few hours was vague; he had been under mind-control. At least he hoped he had.

* * *

From on high Blitzwing watched the ascending of the new Prime. He held the Matrix above his head and the crowd roared. Nightbeat had failed. Blitzwing's fist clenched as his communicator flashed with a call from his master.

"Return to Kaon, our goal has been achieved." Megatron's voice crackled over the transmitter. "But Zeta lives? We failed!" Blitzwing hung his head.

"No, the objective was achieved. Zeta Prime has just had an important reminder of the power of the Decepticon army. This is a warning. If with this Zeta comes no change, no freedom, then I shall kill him just as I did Sentinel. They have had a warning, now we give them a second chance, for we Decepticons are just. Believe me; the knee of the tyrant will not bend willingly. But we must offer him a chance." Megatron chuckled as the communication was cut. From his vantage point, Blitzwing could see all the grandeur of the Citadel and the Primal Basilica. From on high he could also see the other end of Iacon; the Dead-End. He saw it filled with broken buildings, decrepit infrastructure and dying empties. Blitzwing wondered where Drift was now, a Decepticon if there ever was one. Sighing deeply, Blitzwing transformed and embarked upon the return journey to Kaon. As he flew away, he silently made a prayer to the Knights of Cybertron. He never was a great believer in them, as Megatron wrote _"religion is the opiate of the people"_ but tonight he made an exception for his friend Nightbeat. Hopefully they would not execute him, Blitzwing felt a wave of guilt and in his minds optic he glimpsed Nightbeat being subjugated to Senate torture, shadowplay and empurata. No, he would be okay; he was always lucky, Nightbeat always did what was right.

* * *

In the past few cycles Nightbeat's mindset had been completely changed. He had discussed the policies and ethics of the newly formed 'Autobots' with Orion Pax and Ratchet, and saw they were about positivity and freedom as opposed to the brutal justice and power of the Decepticons. With Sentinels death, Prowl had backed out of his position as chief-assistant to the Prime. Nightbeat gladly stepped in to grant his free servitude and assistant o the new Prime, whom he owed his life. Proetus had argued for Nightbeat's on the spot execution, thankfully Zeta had stepped in and over ruled the senile senator.

* * *

Nightbeat aided Zeta Prime and Orion Pax in the observation and containment of the Decepticon terrorist cells. The struggle and search for a better society had begun. It was on a particularly dark day that the news of Ratchet's capture reached Nightbeat. He began to strategise the rescue plan, preparing a trip deep into the rust-spot. Nightbeat arranged the hostage exchange with the doubting Decepticon he had once met in Kaon, Thundercracker. It was now that Nightbeat sat preparing to brief Orion Pax in the plan for the hostage exchange.

Nightbeat smiled to himself, knowing not what his destiny would hold in store...


End file.
